show_by_69fandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Golden Gorgeous Circus ~For the Sake of His Smile...~
For Titan's first break in a long time, Nickel says he wants to go to the circus! Titan also wants to bring Balt and Nickel to the circus, but.......Meanwhile, a golden shadow watches over this series of events, and at the same time, a plump shadow vists BRR!? LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! The Great GGC Begins! Event Information Visit the Events page in game and click the GGC Event banner to enter the event area. After a short explanation, you will be prompted to pick a difficulty for your Bingo card (See bingo cards). Tapping either of the pink [Earn Points!(ポイントを貯める！)]''' buttons on the main event page will take you to the different event areas. The top area is point collection. The bottom option will take you to the high score area. Point Ranking & Cumulative Points The main area of the event, playing songs here will earn points toward both your Cumulative Rewards and Point Ranking. Available bands will be changed as the event progresses. Songs can be played by using Dome Tickets, which can be earned via the event login, playing Tour songs or exchanging friend points for tickets at the GGC event factory (1:1 exchange rate). Playing a song at ☆1 costs 25 tickets, and each additional level goes up by 25 (Maxing out at 200 tickets for ☆8) Bands currently available (9/13): *Plasmagica *Shizuku Secret Mind *Spectrenotes *Arcareafact *Gaugastrikes *Baiganba-V Song Boosters Available: *Score UP (Doubles effect of bromide Score UP active skills from one song) Dollars x15,000 *Support Soul UP (x2 Souls from Guest Bromide for one song) Points x1,000 *Guest Passive Skill (Allows guest bromides that are not NPCs or on your friends list to use their passive skills during song play for one song) Points x3,000 *Event Point UP (x2 event points from one song) Ticket x150 High Score Ranking Unlike the point ranking songs, these songs will not give you event rewards. Instead, your highest current score for all the songs listed will place you in a ranking for High Score rewards. Each song can be replayed as many times as desired, but only the highest score on each song will count towards ranking. It is recommended to take bromides with Score UP, Fever & Fever Score UP skills (particularly, LR bromides with Fever and Fever Score UP.) If you are having trouble completing higher level songs, bromides with Judgement Strengthening skills or Miss Erasure skills are recommended. High Score songs will always be at the listed song level, and their levels cannot be changed. Song list: *CRYSTAL CLEAR☆5 (Spectrenotes) *Inside of Snowdome☆6 (Gaugastrikes) *Regret Breaker☆6 (Plasmagica) *Close to you☆7 (Plasmagica) *Unicorn in the blue☆7 (Shizuku Secret Mind) *Stand Up! Baiganba!☆8 (Baiganba-V) *Night Circus☆8 (Gaugastrikes) Bingo Cards Please see the Bingo Cards page for details on bingo cards, bingo rewards and how to complete them! Bromide Bonus Information '''This is the list of bromides that will give bonuses during this event. SR GG Behind the Scenes・Bai Green SSR Hula Hoop Scratch! DJyks Beat UR Boko OMATSURI6! Maro UR OMATSURI6! Demon Bat UR The Great GG Clown • Selen UR The Great GG Clown • Argon UR A Great GG Circus Pyuru☆Moa UR A Great GG Circus • Retoree LR The Legendary Cricri Sunset • Holmy LR Rix & Mix Limited LR Event Episodes [[]] Event Rewards Cumulative Rewards= |-|Point Ranking Rewards= |-|High Score Ranking Rewards=